


Вопросы фольклора

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Вопросы фольклора

1.

Не сказать, чтобы лагерь на острове Пинанг нравился Когами Синье, – лагерь для беженцев не может нравиться никому. Однако надо отдать ему должное: по сравнению с Куала-Лумпур, где воюют сразу три мафиозных клана, или, например, штабом сектантов в Аракане он выглядит достаточно спокойным.

В лагере живёт около трёх сотен человек, но драк и воровства почти нет. Шумно здесь только по ночам – даже если нет обыска. Когда в палатках, навозившись, затихают, наступает время опасных людей. Сквозь неумолчный звон москитов слышится приглушённый звук моторов и шварканье моторных лодок о мягкий прибрежный песок, и вскоре в лагере начинает отчётливо нести сладко-солёным дымом. Скорее всего, по ночам здесь можно купить и обычные сигареты, – но денег всё равно нет, а вещей на обмен осталось мало, и перебиваться местными самокрутками выходит выгоднее. Опасные люди кипятят кофейные плитки на воде из опреснителя и долго пьют, обмениваясь быстрыми мяукающими словами – в основном, числительными.  
Можно было бы прислушаться, но незачем.

Когда контрабандисты расходятся, просыпаются дети и больные мутантной малярией, у которых под утро начинается жар. Те, кто не проснулся, бормочут, кашляют и плачут прямо во сне. Замолчавших вынесут утром и утащат поглубже в джунгли. Если у них есть родственники, а у родственников есть курица или пачка «Мальборо», перед этим позовут престарелого джентльмена с банкой хны. Тот вытащит из ладанки пожелтевший билет «Окинава-Токио» и аккуратно перерисует иероглифы покойнику на лоб. Тогда умерший попадёт в Японию – страну, где никто не болеет и у всех есть работа.

Ближе к рассвету приходят тараканы, гладкие и блестящие, как пуговицы, гуляют по ботинкам и перевёрнутой миске из древнего токсичного пластика – но Когами плевать. Он почти что не хочет есть и почти что хочет спать.  
Даже Макисима появляется всего пару раз, да и то как-то невнятно: молчаливый, прозрачный, высовывается из-за москитной сетки и тут же тает в пахнущем беженцами и гибискусом воздухе.

Днём собирают на побережье топляк для костров, рубят лианы и пишут заявления. За кубометр сырой зелёной сечки можно получить дополнительные шестьсот граммов дроблёной кукурузы, за написанное заявление – надежду.  
Поддавшись гипнозу коллективизма, Когами выменивает за браслет от часов «вечную» ручку с полустёртой надписью «Шван Стабиле» и тоже начинает писать: прошу предоставить мне статус временно перемещённого лица, документы утеряны, готов выполнять трудовую повинность. Физическая подготовка – 10 из 10, образование – высшее, ближайшие родственники – нет, гражданство и судимости – нет. В конце нужно поставить подпись.  
Немного поколебавшись между Мацуо Басё и Рюноскэ Акутагавой, он всё-таки выводит имя забытого критика Масаоки Цуненори.

Это бессмысленное и даже опасное хулиганство, но предполагать, что в японском Бюро безопасности читают бумаги из Пинангского миграционного ведомства, едва ли не глупее, чем думать, что кому-то в Бюро придёт в голову по-гумбертовски выискивать намёки в корявых фиолетовых подписях.

Чуть позже Когами узнает, что примерно то же – без Масаоки Цуненори, естественно, – пишут на своих листках почти все мужчины в лагере, умеющие нацарапать своё имя и обладающие более, чем одной ногой (кто поопытнее, указывает, что сантехник или плотник, – но об этом он узнаёт ещё позже).  
Заявление можно бросить в облезлую жестяную коробку с гербом Пинангского временного правительства. Грустные женщины в белых шапочках и армейских комбинезонах, раз в неделю привозящие в лагерь витамины, синтетический хинин от мутантной малярии и зелёное немылящяееся мыло, равнодушно вытряхивают почту в пластиковый мешок. Если бы не тот факт, что некоторые беженцы всё-таки время от времени покидают лагерь на своих ногах, а не на расстеленной плёнке, Когами решил бы, что грустные медсестры начинают делать из заявлений самолётики, едва белые замызганные палатки скроются за поворотом.  
Занимающим очередь за мылом и пилюлями раз за разом выдают пустые разлинованные бланки – желтоватые и неровные, прозрачные на просвет. Иногда бланков не хватает на всех, но те, кому бумаги не достаётся, никогда не спорят и не плачут – как не пытаются использовать ножи для рубки лиан, чтобы пробиться в центр острова через заградительные отряды. Местная религия запрещает ссоры с ближними: те, кто гневается или унывает, никогда не попадут в Японию. 

Какие там намёки, какой Набоков. Никто в Токио бы не поверил, что где-то в мире ещё существует такого рода эпистолярная коммуникация. Не говоря уж о такого рода очередях.

Смартфоны и планшеты в лагере запрещены: официально – потому, что граница находится слишком близко, на самом деле – чтобы никто не вышел в интернет рассказать на борде «Мир вокруг и права человека» или в коммуфилде «Загадочная Азия» о лагере с лихорадкой, канавами и опасными людьми. Судя по всему, Пинангское временное правительство очень хочет войти в Азиатский союз.  
Как и всё, что делают обычные человеческие правительства, никогда не учитывающие всего спектра возможностей, запрет не слишком логичен: подобные рассказы вряд ли что-нибудь изменили бы и уж точно ничем не помешали бы Союзу, но, скорее всего, несколько снизили бы приток беженцев. Неизвестно ещё, что хуже: сектанты в Аракане, наркомафия в Малазии или Пинанг.

За месяц с небольшим, который Когами проводит на острове Пинанг, лодки, забитые людьми так, что чуть не ложатся набок, пристают к берегу четырежды.  
Если бы лагерь пополнялся с такой скоростью, беженцы должны захватить всё побережье, обглодать пальмы и преодолеть осмотическое давление, приучившись пить морскую воду, – но число людей в лагере остаётся неизменным и даже как будто уменьшается. Все, кто бормочет по ночам и дважды в неделю встаёт в очередь за витаминами и хинином-плюс, за пару недель растворяются в джунглях, отправляются в Японию, отбрасывают копыта. Такое явление природы, вроде приливов.  
Это действительно выглядит как закон природы: витаминов мало, и они выдаются в первую очередь самым ослабленным и детям, а хинин-плюс принимают только те, кто уже заболел.  
Разумеется, то же самое вещество можно добавлять в муку или кофейные плитки – но кукурузой и суррогатом питаются все. Не получается естественного отсева.

– Нельзя брать таблетки, – говорит Когами соседу по очереди, похожему на добродушно покашливающий, потемневший от воды топляк. Испарина на лбу и кисловатый мокрый запах только усиливают сходство. – Там яд.   
– А?  
– Выйди из очереди. Это таблетки делают тебя больным.   
– А-а? Таблетки – окей?  
Когами смотрит на собеседника, прикидывая свои шансы. Тому где-то от восемнадцати до пятидесяти; кудрявые тусклые волосы похожи на проволоку. Кое-как синхронизировав свой корявый книжный английский с местным, суховатым, певучим, лишённым малейших признаков грамматики, Когами может попробовать объяснить человеку-топляку, как пришёл к своим выводам. Но все фразы, которые приходят ему в голову, почему-то начинаются со слов «Если рассуждать логически».  
С тем же успехом можно начинать цитировать Паскаля или штатный устав Бюро общественной безопасности.

– Я приехал сюда из Японии, – тихо и значительно говорит Когами. – Выйди из очереди.  
– Окей? – тихо, безнадёжно отвечает беженец. Он стирает со лба пот огромной ладонью и делает шаг в сторону, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться или требовать доказательств. Очередь тут же тихо смыкается за его спиной, словно стоячая вода.  
Когами не может отделаться от мысли, что если на людей, стоящих в очереди, навести доминатор, вряд ли хоть одно значение окажется больше восьмидесяти. Кажется, Сивилла тоже не учла кое-каких возможностей.

Ещё полтора дня бывший сосед по очереди – его зовут, кажется, Про Та – таскается за Когами как пришитый и время от времени тяжело вздыхает. Судя по всему, он не слишком доволен тем, что ему достался такой медлительный Ангел Смерти, но спорить, тем не менее, не решается.  
Когда, спустя два дня, он перестаёт покашливать и потеть, Когами не чувствует ничего, кроме слабого удовлетворения, которое всегда вызывает удачно решённая логическая задача. 

Через две недели выздоравливает около половины больных – не считая тех, кто не брезгует тухлятиной, желтушных близняшек Срай Ви и Срай Тханг, а также угрюмого старикана из Лаоса, упорно продолжавшего принимать таблетки. Не то чтобы он настаивал на преимуществах официальной медицины – просто считал, что из Японии просто так не изгоняют, а тех, кто слушается демонов в надежде избежать неизбежного, ожидает ад. Когами не может не признать, что в этом есть определённый смысл.   
Старикан умирает в среду, во втором часу пополудни, а вернувшись к себе в палатку после работы, Когами обнаруживает поблизости целую делегацию, состоящую в основном из женщин с детьми до пяти лет. Женщины ни о чём не спрашивают, ничего не предлагают на обмен, и Когами проходит мимо, но когда спустя полчаса Про Та, кажется, до сих пор уверенный, что его вот-вот заберут в Японию, робко заглядывает через москитную сетку, Когами видит фигуры в покрывалах за его спиной.  
Про Та говорит: они хотят, чтобы ты помолился за их детей.  
Это глупо, отвечает Когами. Передай им, это ерунда. Полная чушь. Я вообще агностик. Передай им, что я агностик.  
Я передам, но они не уйдут, говорит Про Та.   
Проходит ещё полчаса, тени на песке из розовых становятся оранжевыми, а женщины всё ещё стоят. Мошки вьются над ними звенящим облаком.  
Когами плюёт на затоптанный пол, вылезает из палатки и начинает читать «Чайльд Гарольда» в переводе Дои Бансуй. Женщины молча расходятся строф за пять до конца «Песни первой», некоторые прижимают ладони ко лбу.  
Когами и сам не знал, что помнит наизусть столько Байрона.

А ещё через две недели, когда выздоравливает девяносто процентов, жителям неожиданно дают статус – всему лагерю. Даже тем, кто давно не писал заявлений или вовсе не умел писать.  
Ранним утром возле лагеря останавливаются крытые грузовики, и пинангский лейтенант, стоя на подножке кабины, зачитывает через старинный громкоговоритель целую небольшую речь.  
Временное правительство одобрило запросы уважаемых обитателей, говорит он. В связи с этим обитателям лагеря необходимо покинуть предоставленные Комиссией по миграции палатки, ведь как лица с официальным статусом они больше не имеют прав на временное жильё. На новом месте всем будут предоставлены комнаты в местах компактного проживания. Просьба немедленно приступить к сборам! Необходимая медицинская помощь…   
Остальные слова тонут в ликующих воплях и женском плаче. Кто-то уже лезет в машину, отпихивая соперников локтями. Кому-то, кажется, разбили нос.   
– Громоздкое имущество, включая носильные вещи, с собой брать строго не рекомендуется!   
Когами прикидывает, успеет ли снять автоматчиков хотя бы в двух головных автомобилях.  
– Только ценности и документы! – надрывается лейтенант. – Повторяю: минимум личных ве…  
– Ну-ка подождите! – громко говорит Когами. – Не садитесь в машины. Это может быть опасно. Стоять на месте!  
Кое-кто из беженцев всё-таки поворачивается к нему – человек пять, может быть шесть, двоим из которых, по-видимому, не больше восьми лет, но это всё же лучше, чем ничего. Хорошие, настороженные глаза, без всякой сонной одури. Кто-то из мужчин положил руку на нож для рубки лиан. Главное – действовать быстро.  
Из-под локтя у лейтенанта выныривает верный Про Та, посвежевший, но по-прежнему удивительно похожий на хорошо вымоченную в воде корягу. Он что-то быстро говорит военным – сквозь шум толпы не разобрать, что именно, – и то и дело машет своей большой рукой туда, где только что стоял Когами.   
И где его, разумеется, больше нет.

2.

– Слушай, Шем, – говорит Когами, потрясая целым пучком цветных тесёмок. В другой руке он сжимает жестяную банку, на дне которой, судя по звуку, ещё остаётся пара глотков. – Какого чёрта опять? Думаешь, я не знаю, что это?  
– Я же рассказывал. Люди тебя уважают. Ты для них важный, старший. Вong proh. Как я могу это сказать правильно…  
«Bong proh» по-кхмерски – «Большой брат». Когами давно убедился в том, что Шем, по сути, очень умный человек. Что ещё важнее, способный лингвист-практик. До того, как всё началось, он хотел стать инженером в международной компании – даже занимался английским по самоучителю и адаптированному «Хоббиту». Не по Оруэллу же заниматься, в самом деле.  
– Харизматический лидер? – пожалуй, слишком торопливо подсказывает Когами.  
– Да, конечно. Лидер. Ризма-тический.   
Последнего человека, чьим лидером, согласно штатному расписанию, являлся Когами Синья, ослепили и закатали в тонкую пластиковую плёнку, предварительно набив его пустые глазницы мелочью.  
– Я говорю им обычные слова: где копать туалет, где окоп, сколько риса привезти, а сколько патронов. Ты говоришь большие слова, объясняешь, зачем это. Людям нравятся твои слова, Когами. И им нравится то, что ты делаешь. Почему это плохо?  
– Может, потому что половина при этом считает меня чёртовым духом или вроде того?  
– Знаешь, ещё полгода назад я сам бы не сразу поверил, что статус на Пинанге можно получить без помощи духа Или Вроде Того.   
По Шему невозможно понять, шутит он или говорит серьёзно.   
– Статус. Как же.   
– Они все получить статус, – Шем действительно очень способный лингвист, удивительно быстро выучивающийся улавливать малейшие оттенки смысла на любом языке. Разве что, волнуясь, иногда начинает путать спряжения глаголов. – Никто на Пинанге не повезёт расстреливать четыре сотни человек. Надо очень много бензина, очень много пуль. В правительстве везде те же свиньи, но это бережливые свиньи. Тебя мучают несуществующие вещи, Когами. Я это правильно сказал?  
Куда уж правильнее.  
– Послушай меня. Многие думать, что ты появляешься там, где несчастье, где война, чтобы помогать. Думают – ты приходишь, когда страдает народ.   
– Мне случалось видеть людей, которые думают, что после смерти Сивилла заберёт их в рай, – отрезает Когами. – Здесь кругом очень высокий уровень базовой агрессии. Я просто ищу место поспокойнее.   
– Да, конечно. Например, у контрабандистов?   
– Это была случайность. Мне нужно было добраться с Пинанга до Камбоджи, а у вас была отвратительно организована контрабанда. Вы даже «калашниковы» закупали польские…  
– У ронинджа в Аракане? Я слышал, они до сих пор удерживают холмы.  
Информация у кого-то точно поставлена лучше, чем закупки оружия, это уж точно.  
– Идиоты и так сидели на совершенно золотых позициях. Между этими холмами можно целую армию по одному выстроить. Стоило передвинуть патрули поближе к ущелью, и стало можно отстреливаться сверху, как в тире. Пока у сектантов нет вертолётов, твои ронинджа будут удерживать холмы, пока не посинеют, никаких духов для этого не нужно. Рано или поздно они бы и сами догадались.  
– Да, конечно.  
Издевается он, что ли.   
– Банки от газировки у меня под дверью…  
– Красная кола, – Шем невозмутимо пожимает плечами. – Самый вкусный напиток в мире, у нас в деревнях считают так. Подарить кому-то красную колу – знак уважения, мы ставим её Будде, невесте и сборщикам налогов.  
Он смеётся, но глаза его не улыбаются.  
– Если людям надо привязывать ленточки и дарить тебе красную колу, чтобы лучше драться и меньше бояться, пусть они дарить. Ты можешь выливать её за окно, когда стемнеет.  
– Проверь патрули, – говорит Когами, отставляя стакан. – Пора уже.  
– Да, конечно. – Шем допивает остатки виски одним аккуратным глотком, словно зелёный чай. – Когда мы победим, я сразу же покажу тебе целую очень большую массу спокойных мест. Мы поедем туда на штабном внедорожнике под флагом Народной республики. Я научу тебя приручать обезьянок.   
Шем, безусловно, очень умный человек, но ум не мешал ему покупать польские «калашниковы» всё это время. «Вот только обезьянок мне и не хватало», – хочется сказать Когами, но это одновременно и глупо, и гадко, и как в книге; и вместо этого он говорит совсем другое:  
– Когда мы победим, здесь тоже будет спокойное место, Шем. А из автоматов мы сделаем детские игрушки. 

Ризматический он лидер или нет, в конце-то концов.

3.

Когда победа наконец наступает, Когами ложится спать сразу, как только выползает из президентского дворца, на мягком подстриженном газоне.   
Наверное, кому-то кажется, что он потерял сознание, во всяком случае, чьи-то руки его трясут и даже тянут за волосы – я сплю, отвечает он, дураки, я сплю, сон – лучшая терапия, – и руки не сразу, но разжимаются. Кто-то подхватывает его и ведёт, будто пьяного, мать твою, Сасаяма, когда это я успел так нажраться, скажите Сион, чтоб немедленно проверила патрули, ведь правительственные войска наступают, а значит, уровень стресса будет расти, немедленно проверьте данные камер наблюдения, всё это неслучайно, так говорит моя интуиция детектива.

Наверное, кому-то кажется, что он бодрствует, и кто-то задаёт ему вопросы детским голосом, которого не заглушить даже мотору штабного внедорожника. Вы молодцы, отвечает Когами наугад, всё хорошо, вы победили, – в конце концов, на дне любого вопроса из тех, что ему задают в последнее время, лежит желание услышать, что все наконец-то молодцы и все наконец-то победили.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, он спит ещё двенадцать часов, видя во сне только то, что спит в своей комнате, – упоительная грёза, – пока наконец не просыпается, разбуженный тишиной и оглушительным ощущением того, что бежать незачем и делать больше ничего не нужно. 

Разве что выйти на воздух и покурить.

Храмовый двор тонет в розовой душистой тишине. Во дворе на ступенях играют дети: девочка – с ручными обезьянками, мальчик – с пустобрюхим, никому уже не нужным автоматом Калашникова. Набоков и Пруст даже не плюнули бы в сторону этой сцены. Срать на них обоих. 

Когами как раз затягивается в третий раз, когда очередь выбивает целый фонтан каменной стружки у каменной ступеньки ровно под его подошвами.  
Вспугнутые выстрелом обезьянки моментально взлетают по стволам храмовых пальм на самый верх.  
– Отвалить! Уйти! – кричит мальчишка, снова поднимая автомат. – Это есть наше место!   
И что-то ещё, уже на родном языке. Квадрат Гринберга расплывается в затейливую фигуру – какая-то умственная глаукома: «мы вчера молились два раза (дважды)» – «дух войны не должен быть здесь» – «чур меня, чур двадцать девять раз» – «бабушка говорила».  
Мальчишка смуглый и кругломордый, но злобный прищур всё равно делает его похожим на Кагари – вот только Кагари вряд ли бы промахнулся.  
– Эй...  
Следующая очередь ударяется в тысячелетнюю штукатурку аккурат у Когами над головой.  
Отдача отбрасывает пацана наземь. Он плюхается задом на песок, раскидав загорелые ноги в стороны. Выронив автомат, он складывает пальцы правой руки в рогульку – защитный жест от дурного глаза и злых духов.


End file.
